With increased deployment and use of data networks, video feeds for various purposes are a common aspect of daily experiences for many people. Due to modern advances, integrated devices enable capturing video in variety of situations and for a variety of demand. Multiple purpose devices have enabled the captured video to be annotated with additional information such as location, time, and other specifics. Network capabilities enable sharing the captured video in social applications. Social applications further drive the demand for capturing and sharing of video.
Resource utilization is a concern due to the increase in handling of captured video. Although partially mitigated by advanced encoding technologies, video files tend to be large in size, as such, difficult to stream. Additionally, demand for access to video based media increases security risks associated with storing and managing the media. A range of external entities from social application providers to handheld device applications demand and require access to media to provide variety of services to consumers such as annotation and public sharing. Exposure to so many external processes for granting access to video is not optimal.